I Have GUTS (Episode 3, Season 1)
Summary The third episode of I Have GUTS. Plot Both teams go inside the stadium again. This time it has been remodeled into a river stream. Two canoes are tied at the bank of the stream. 'Frostery: '''Welcome teams to the third challenge! Here there are two canoes tied to this stream. That's because the third challenge involves a canoe race! No one says anything. '''Frostery: '''Alright then, since The Gladiators have two additonal people they will have to pick two to sit-out. I'll give you a minute. A minute later. '''Frostery: '''OK, for The Gladiators Rocky and Darwin will sit-out. Now, begin! '''Emily: '''Wait, we have to untie the boats by ourselves? '''Bobert: '''I already did it. '''Kayla: '''Then lets go!!! (On the Gladiators) '''Miss Simian: '''How in the world do you untie a knot like this? '''Penny: '''Stace, you know how don't you? '''Stace: '''I never researched on untitying knots. But I can try. Stace tries to untie the knot, and actually gets her hands trapped in the knot. '''Miss Simian: '''COME ON! We need to catch-up to the other team! They're halfway through!!! '''Stace: '''My hands are stuck! '''Miss Simian: '''You children don't know what to do. You might as well not even BE on this show. '''Stace: '''Hey I'm tying my best! '''Miss Simian: '''Well your BEST is getting us NOWHERE!!! '''Tobias: '''Let me see. Tobias manages to untie the knot and untrap Stace's hands. '''Principal Brown: '''Let's not waste anymore time! Get on! (On The Pshycos) '''Bobert: '''There. The boat is repaired. '''Kayla: '''It sure took a long time. We were half-way done until ''somepeople ''decided let go of the oar. '''Alan and Rachel: '''We're sorry! '''Alan: '''How was I supposed to grab the oar? I have no arms! '''Kayla: '''Neither do I but that doesn't stop me! '''Tobias: '''How does it feel to be last, losers! The Gladitors are at the finish line. '''Frostery: '''And yet again The Gladiators win another challenge! They are safe from the voting council ''and ''they get a clue to a hidden immunity idol! The Pshycos, maybe it's time to stop arguing and start playing so next challange you won't have to vote people-off. See you tonight. (On The Gladiators) '''Stace: '''So Darwin how does it feel to be on the winning team for three challnges? '''Darwin: '''Great! Those guys will never win a challenge. '''Stace: '''I wouldn't say that yet. If we lose, who would you vote-off? '''Darwin: '''I honestly do not know. '''Tobias: '''Hey guys! Check-out the clue! Tobias hands Stace and Darwin a copy of the clue. '''Stace and Darwin: '"I am not in the ground but not in the air. I'm in animal that's white, but not a hare. Find me!" 'Stace: '''Weird. They need to come-up with better clue lines. '''Tobias: '''Hey, what would you do if you found the idol? '''Stace: '''Keep it to use in case a situation could leave me on the chopping-block. '''Tobias: '''Well, I'm gonna start looking. Wanna join? '''Stace and Darwin: '''Sure. (On The Pshycos) '''Emily: '''Man, I can't believe we lost three challanges. I mean the other two were intentional, but right now I ''expected ''to win! '''Kayla: '''You can blame no-hands and whiney-girl. '''Alan and Rachel: '''Hey! '''Bobert: '''Hey, Frostery was right. We need to stop arguing and start acting like an actual ''team. That's why we keep losing challanges. 'Alan: '''Bobert's on to something. I'd rather act like a team than argue with a bunch of girls. '''Rachel: '''As much as I knew I wouldn't say this, I agree. '''Bobert: '''So what's it gonna be, are we gonna sit here and argue or actually ''do ''something? '''Kayla: '''I'd rather -a truck horn bleeps-out Kayla's sentence-! '''Everyone: '''Ohh!!! '''Frostery: '''I hope you made a decision because it's time to vote. I'll give you 2 minutes to vote. 2 minutes later. '''Alan: '-whispering to Bobert- Kayla needs to be out right now! She'll become a dictator if we don't stop her. 'Bobert: '-whispering to Alan- But what about Emily? She too is becoming a dictator of this team. And we can't vote them both off. 'Alan: '''We'll have to wait for another oppertunity to get Emily out, because I'm voting for Kayla. '''Bobert: '''Well then you got my vote. '''Frostery: '''No talking while I read the votes please. 2 minutes later. '''Frostery: '''Kayla, you may exit the stadium. '''Kayla: '''WHAT?! You can't kick ME out! I'm what's keeping this team going! '''Frostery: '''You really must be going now. '''Kayla: '''I'm not leaving until I get a revote, you hear me!? '''Frostery: '''Guards get her out. '''Kayla: '''I deserve to win that 2 million dollars! You'll regret that you got rid of me!! '''Frostery: '''Well, that concludes the third episode of I Have GUTS. Contestants, you may exit the stadium and go to camp. And by the way, what happened tonight might have been the excellent oppertunity to stop fighting and start acting like a - '''Emily:'Yak yak yak. We heard you last time, ok? '''Frostery: '''The nerves of some people. Category:I Have GUTS